


Her Choice

by I_hate_usernames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_usernames/pseuds/I_hate_usernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling conflicted about her feelings towards Chat Noir, Marinette decides to finally tell her best friend Alya that she's Ladybug so she can ask her advice. With her best friend by her side things start to become clear and things start to workout. Instead of accidental reveals Marinette is determined to tell her secret when she wants to and to whom she wants to.</p>
<p>----</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reveal: Alya

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous Ladybug fic! Oh my god I was so lazy with my supernatural fics that they never lasted beond the start. But I felt inspired and decided to give it a go! Now my English may not be perfect because it's not my mother tongue so feel free to point out mistakes so I can correct them!

Marinette was shifting nervously in her chair. Pulling her fingers and nervously digging the dirt under her nails. She was avoiding her best friends gaze the best she could because every time she sneaked a look at her she was met by Alya’s expectant gaze.

“Okay… This is getting ridiculous honey, just spill it!” Alya finally snapped at Marinette who startled a bit. She looked unsure at Alya until finally she cast her gaze to her lap guiltily, relaxing her hands and taking a deep breath.

What had gotten her into this situation in the first place? she thought. She thought about Chat Noir. How his passing touch at her shoulder had suddenly lifted these butterflies – or should she say ladybugs – in her stomach. How she had suddenly had to turn her face away from him when a surprising blush crept up her cheeks. Leaving her with like a million questions. Why was she reacting this way? When had Chat Noir’s constant flirting turned in to… this… this warm feeling in her stomach? It didn’t mean anything. He probably flirted with everybody. And oh god his puns were so annoying. Then why couldn’t she stop smiling when once again some “purrfect”s and “meowsome”s had escaped his lips. She couldn’t… This couldn’t seriously be… No, she couldn’t possibly be having feelings for Chat! It's not like she didn’t love him… Of course she loved him! As a friend. AS A FRIEND. That was all he was to her, a friend, no she couldn’t have feelings for Chat… just… no…

“Marinette?” Alya asked sounding a bit worried and Marinette raised her gaze suddenly realizing how long she had been in thought yet again.

“Uh… I’m sorry… I just…” 

“Is something wrong? Are you upset about something? Whose ass do I have to beat?”

“What? No! You don’t have to beat anyone’s ass!”

The silence drew on a moment.

“Buuuut?”

“Well… I just…” Marinette sighed, taking a deep breath she continued, “Okay… I’m just nervous because I um… I decided something today… That I need to talk to you about something and that means I have to tell you this one thing and I’m just afraid… that… um…”

She looked at Alya for a second. Alya was lookingmat her with a really confused expression.

“I can trust you right? If I were to tell you a secret, a BIG secret, you would never ever tell it to anyone, right?”

“Of course I wouldn’t tell it to anyone!” Alya was quick to supply.

Marinette looked at her friend unsure, shifting her eyes back to her lap. She wanted to trust her. She knew she could trust Alya. Yet she hesitated. Alya had always wanted to know who Ladybug was so she could tell it in her Ladyblog. And here she was… About to tell her just that secret. Would their friendship, would knowing Ladybug was her best friend, be enough to make her keep it a secret?

Marinette sighed and took a deep breath, trying to collect strength to continue. Despite her unsureness, she knew that she could always trust Alya. So that wasn’t the only problem. What would she say? What would she think? Would she be mad at Marinette for keeping this a secret for so long? Would she be setting her in harm’s way? What if someone found out that Alya was Ladybug’s best friend and used it against her? What if Alya was affected by an akuma once again and Lady Wi-Fi would tell her secret to the world? What if? What if…

Marinette looked at her friend in the eyes. There were many doubts in her mind, so many that she was almost ready to back down. But she had to tell her! She had to tell somebody! She needed Alya! She needed her best friend!

And, now that Alya knew there was some secret, she would never get off her back until she told her.

Somehow, by looking at her friend’s light brown eyes she found the courage. She just knew. She could tell her.

“Okay…” she started, sounding surprisingly confident, “I’m not sure if I can get the words out so it’s easier to just… show you.”

“Show me what?” Alya asked tilting her head. They were in Marinette’s room. Her parents were away so there was no fear of them barging in on them. Marinette was sitting on her desk chair, Alya on her sofa. Marinette glanced at her purse that was on her desk. Tikki was hiding inside it. Tikki knew what she was about to do. Of course she had discussed it with her all the way.

“Are you sure?” Tikki had asked. Marinette had been blushing and nervous, yet she nodded. “I – I need to tell her Tikki, she’s my best friend. As much as I’m afraid of it, I can’t seem to shake the feeling that her knowing is inevitable. Isn’t it better that I tell her? Isn’t it better that I tell her now that I really need her?”

“Yes of course. But she is the ladyblogger. Are you sure she will keep your secret?”

“I am.”

She had sounded so sure even though she had been feeling more nervous than ever. Of course she couldn’t be 100% sure that Alya wouldn’t tell anyone. She couldn’t read her mind, you know. But it was worth the risk.

Marinette stood up straightening her shirt a bit nervously.

“I- I need you to close your eyes, okay?”

Alya’s brows furrowed but she complied. “Okay. My eyes are closed and I can’t see anything, what now?”

Tikki had already popped her head out of Marinette’s purse. Marinette hold her finger on her mouth signaling Tikki to stay silent for now.

“Just wait and I will say when you can open them once again.”

She motioned Tikki to come closer. Whispering very quietly to her: “Tikki, spots on.”

The transformation took over and Marinette closed her eyes during it. Nervously she opened them once more. She was standing before Alya as Ladybug. Oh my god her heart was going to beat itself out of her chest. Alya had kept her eyes closed. With a shaking breath Marinette said:  
“You must promise me never to tell about this to anyone, ever. Promise me Alya.”

“I promise. I will not tell about whatever this is to anyone. Can I open my eyes now?”

“And please… Don’t be mad.”

“Mad?” Alya asked confused.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Alya opened her eyes slowly and immediately froze when she saw her. Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw fell open a tiny shriek coming out of her.

“Alya… I’m… I’m Ladybug.”


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This maybe a little short a chapter but as a reader I always love quick updates and I'm too tired to write anymore this night but I wanted to give you something new and the cut seemed funny so here you go!

“Alya… I’m… I’m Ladybug.”

Alya kept staring at her with the same expression. Marinette tried to wait patiently but it was really difficult considering how long the shocked silence stretched on.

“Alya?” No answer.

“Okay… I’m gonna let you adjust”, the blue haired heroine said and decided to sit back down on her desk chair.

Alya closed her mouth but still didn’t say anything or move even an inch from her position. Marinette started nervously fidgeting her yoyo.

Putting her yoyo back to her hip and abruptly pulling closer to Alya Marinette started blabbering before she even realized it.

“Okay… I know you’re probably mad and… um… definitely shocked. And I just wanna say that I’m really, really sorry. Like real sorry. I’m sorry that I have been lying to you for so long but I just had to… I was afraid that you were going to reveal my secret to the whole world on your Ladyblog. I mean can you blame me? That has been your goal all along. I... Are you gonna tell my secret? I mean I trust you, but I’m just not sure… And anyway I was also afraid that if I told you, I would be putting you in danger because being the best friend, one of the most important persons in my life, in Ladybug’s life, is something someone could use against me. And I was afraid you would get too involved but… I just realized that I had to tell you because… You are my best friend, Alya! My best friend and you mean the world to me and I needed to tell you. And you are always in the middle of akuma fights anyway, so how much more damage could you knowing it was me even do? I… Alya please say something.”

Marinette bit her lip and waited. The silence was stretching on and Marinette was about to start blabbering again when Alya spoke:  
“I just…”

“What?”

“I’m so stupid!” Alya exclaimed suddenly throwing her hands in the air in dramatic effect. Marinette startled and leaned away a little from Alya. Oh no… She was mad. She hated her. She was going to tell her secret to everybody. She was…

“I mean it has been right in front of my eyes this whole time! And it’s so obvious! The blue hair, the pigtails, the eyes! You look exactly alike! That mask doesn’t even cover that much!”

“I… Um… What?” Was Alya mad? She didn’t sound that angry. At her anyway. And even then she sounded more frustrated than mad.

“How didn’t I see that you were ladybug?”

“Oh? Oh that! I… It’s magic. Tikki explained to me once when I was worried that you would recognize me. It’s kind of like... The magic confuses people. People can’t really see the similarities because they never see us, me and Ladybug, side by side and when they do see me they can’t really think of the details of Ladybug or they just can’t make the connection you know.”

“Huh… That makes sense I guess. But still I’m your best friend! I see you everyday! And I’m Ladybug’s biggest fan! Wait… Who’s Tikki?”

“Oh, Tikki is my kwami. She helps me transform into Ladybug.”

“Huh?”

“I… Um… Maybe it’s better that I release the transformation and you can meet her in person.”  
Before Alya could really respond, Marinette had already transformed back. Alya’s eyes widened once again.

“Huh… So now it’s absolutely certain that you are Ladybug”, she said with amazement.

Marinette shrugged unsure what she could say. Tikki was now floating by her head and Alyas gaze moved to the red kwami.

“Hi Alya! I’m Tikki! It’s nice to finally officially meet you!”

“Uh… Hi… Tikki. It's nice to meet you too. I’m Alya”, Alya said sounding confused at first but becoming more confident at the end and smiling happily at Tikki.

“Oh, I know who you are. I’m with Marinette all the time. I usually hide in her purse!” Tikki said and pointing excitedly at Marinette’s purse.

“Ha… Wait! Is that why you sneak food to your purse every once and awhile?” Alya asked pointing at Marinette.

“Wait? You have noticed?”

“Well of course I noticed! I notice everything and you are not exactly always that subtle as you might think”, Alya chuckled, “I just thought that you were some kind of food hoarder.”

“Uh… Okay?”

“Oh my god… I just… I feel so stupid! It was right under my nose the whole time! The history book! The disappearances! The weird excuses! I was so blind to all of it! Oh! You being late all the time! You never being around when Ladybug is fighting!”

Marinette laughed nervously her gaze shying away to the floor and ceiling. She startled yet again when Alya shrieked loud and excitedly all of a sudden.

“This is so great! Now I can interview you and ask all the questions I have been dying to ask!”

“I… Alya you promised that you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Marinette felt the panic rise. Alya was going to out her. Her life would be ruined. She couldn’t ever again get a moment of peace. Her parents would lock her into…

“Of course I'm not gonna tell anyone! I would never reveal your secret! I would never reveal Ladybug’s identity! Especially now that I know it’s you!”

“Wait? You wouldn't? But you always…”

“Yeah, I know I always claimed that I would find out her identity and tell it in Ladyblog but of course I couldn’t do that! If there had ever been a moment when your secret was really at risk I would have thrown my phone away and shielded you from anyone else with my body if I had to! I mean… If people knew who you were you couldn't ever get any piece and you couldn't even work as Ladybug anymore!” Alya seemed determined and sure. Pinning Marinette to her place with her stern look.

“I… Really?”

“Really. I just kept saying it because c'mon the audience obviously wants to believe they could find out.”

“So… You’re not gonna tell my secret to anyone? Not even Nino?”

“Never”, Alya said sternly and Marinette finally let out huge sigh of relief.

“But c’mon you have to give me an interview!”

“But Alya… Nobody must not know that you know my secret! It would be such a huge giveaway! And what if they blackmail you or use you to get to me! I can’t…mmhf” Marinette was suddenly interrupted by Alya who had came beside her and had put her hand over her mouth.

“Yes, yes, I understand that! I will not tell your secret or the fact that I know your secret to anyone! Marinette just relax a little!”

Marinette breathed out deeply when Alya removed her hand and then took a deep breath in.

“I’m sorry… I'm just a little nervous because you are the first one to know that I’m Ladybug besides Tikki.”

“Really? Oh that's awesome! Wait? Doesn't even Chat Noir know who you are? Do you know who Chat Noir is?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Wait! Oh no! This means that you have been right all along and that Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t a couple!”

Marinette couldn't help the blush that was suddenly on her cheeks at the mention of Chat Noir. She turned her gaze away from Alya.

“Waiiit… Are am I right or are you right? ARE CHAT NOIR AND LADYBUG A COUPLE?”


	3. The Voice of reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shares her conflicted emotions about Chat to Alya and Alya acts as the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiks! This got a little sad and dark and there's some angst and I hope I'm not upsetting anyone in a bad way. Alya is the voice of reason here and if there is more angst in the next chapter there will also be cuteness and fluff so I hope it makes upfor the sad parts!

“Waiiit… Are am I right or are you right? ARE CHAT NOIR AND LADYBUG A COUPLE?” Alya yelled loudly and grabbed Marinette by the shoulders. Marinette’s eyes went really big at shock and she shook her head violently.

“No! No, no, no, no! We are NOT a couple!” Marinette said quickly still shaking her head from left to right. Alya looked at her confused.

“Then why are you all flustered and squeaky?”

“I- I'm not all flustered and squeaky…” Marinette answered quietly. Her cheeks were still burning bright red. Alya gave her an unimpressed look.

“Well… There’s just some mixed feelings on that part…” Marinette said and sighed.

“Liiiike…?” Alya prompted.

“It’s just… This is actually why I wanted to reveal my secret to you now. I- I need your advice.”

“Aah… Well I’ll give you the amazing wisdom of incredible Alya if you just explain what is going on.” Alya retreated back to the sofa and put her fingertips together wicked grin on her face.

“I- I don’t know what’s going on. I’m just feeling so confused because lately…” Marinette gazed hurriedly from her lap to Alya to see how she was reacting, “Lately I’ve gotten the feeling… that I might have… feelings for Chat?” The last part came out more of a question than a statement.

“And you’re feeling confused becauuuse…?”

“Well because I like Adrien! I mean can you even like two people at once?”

“Of course you can like two people at once! Some even date two or more people at once! It’s not like you can choose who you like! The heart wants what it wants you know.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily.

“Great yet again one unrequited crush on someone which is going to completely ruin everything!”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Because! Chat is my partner and we work as a team and if I really do have feelings for him then how am I going to act normal around him anymore? What if I start stuttering and being clumsy around him like I’m around Adrien when I’m Marinette! And even if I can still be normal around him… he.. he… doesn’t...” Marinette’s voice wavered, “He makes stupid puns and I roll my eyes and pretend they don’t make me smile and like they don’t make the butterflies in my stomach run wild. He calls me His Lady and I roll it off like it doesn’t mean anything to me. While it does mean everything to me and I feel so worthy and royal but then I remember that he’s just acting like Chat Noir. You know, keeping up the charm and flirting with everybody. And he doesn’t… He- he doesn’t even truly like me that way…” 

Marinette’s sight was blurry from the tears dropping quietly from her eyes. She wiped her cheeks and looked her wet hands with surprise like she hadn’t even realized that she was crying. What was happening? Why was she acting this way? She had only recently realized she might have a crush on Chat. Why was she crying over the fact that he didn’t like her? It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just Chat right? Just Chat… Just her kitten who was this stupid funny dorky guy who flirted with her and who she trusted more than anything. Who was loyal and always protected her. Who took hits for her when she wasn’t fast enough to dodge. Who was always there for her… Who was her first kiss. Her partner.

Alya’s hands were gently wrapped around her. Marinette was quietly sobbing.

“Marinette”, Alya said sternly and waited until she looked at her, “I don’t know where you have gotten the idea that Chat flirts with anyone else but you, but let me just tell you that you are the only one who he really means it to. Chat Noir likes you! Chat has real feelings for you! I’m willing to bet that he even loves Ladybug because the way he looks at you... Girl, I’m telling you, it’s real. It’s 100% real.”

“I… What…? No, it’s just… he doesn’t mean it…”

“Girl, he does. He really likes you, trust me!”

Marinette looked confused at her friend. “Are you sure?” Alya just nodded.

“You should talk to him. From what I have seen, you have some real feelings for him too.”

“But…” uncertainty and fear clouded the bluenette’s features, “What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn’t work out?”

“Avoiding it ain’t good either. It’s only gonna wear you down and make damage of it’s own. You need to talk to each other. Whatever happens after that we can deal with, but leaving you feeling down because of your fears and doubts isn’t an option.”

“I’m just so afraid…” Marinette whispered quietly. Alya gently brushed Mari’s hair behind her ear with a comforting look on her face. “I know girl. But I’m here for you, whatever happens.”

“Thank you Alya.”

“You may be thanking me now but my next order for you is that we do this tonight and I’m pretty sure that isn’t something you are happy for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are a little short but I wanna give you something so I'm maybe hurrying a bit and making cuts in parts that could continue further but instead continue on the next chapters. 
> 
> Am I hurrying these too much? I write the dialogue so fast and it jumps from one thing to the other and I'm afraid I forget to open other things that could still be discussed. Well I will correct the things that have still been left out in Marinette's and Alya's later discussions!


	4. A bit panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Sorry for not updating quickly, I've been too consumed in reading other people's fics that I didn't have time to write mine. Well tomorrow I have super important test so what better time to write fanfic than in the middle of the night when I SHOULD be sleeping, oh well...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“I can not honestly believe you talked me into this!” Marinette said. Alya was putting on lipstick on her and she had already applied some mascara on her eyelashes.

“I know. I’m almost surprised myself” Alya responded, “Now stop moving your lips!” Alya was pulling her own lips the way she wanted Marinette to form hers and she complied. After carefully applying the lipstick and making sure it brought out Marinette’s cupids armor Alya smacked her lips together and Marinette mirrored the expression yet again. 

“And I can’t believe that Tikki ganged up on me! I thought you were supposed to be on my side!”

“I am on your side! That’s why you need to listen to Alya!”

Alya had a smug look on her face. Marinette just rolled her eyes at both of them.

“I still don’t get what the rush is! Why tonight? Why not tomorrow night? Why not week from today?”

“Because if I give you time to think this, you would only get more nervous and think of more excuses to bail out!”

“But I’m not even sure that I like him! And what about Adrien, I still like him too. Why is it such a rush to push this conversation with Chat? Can I even start anything with him while I’m pinning on Adrien?”

“You may be on denial about liking Chat Noir but I know you do. And I have already explained this to you. The reason why you must have this conversation now is that you could know where you stand with him and your partnership won’t get compromised!”

“But what if telling him about my feelings IS the thing that will mess everything up!” Marinette stared pleadingly between Tikki and Alya. They both looked at her with pity on their eyes.

“Marinette…” Tikki started and flew closer to her face, “I know you are scared. But I also know that not admitting your feelings would only hurt you. You would only be in constant battle with your fears and doubts. Questioning your every emotion and action. You need this. And… Chat Noir needs this too. You aren’t doing this only because of yourself, remember?”

Marinette sighed and nodded.

“And that is why we need to stop having this same conversation over and over again and get you two talking asap, okay?”

Marinette nodded again and gave Alya a small smile. Alya turned to Tikki.

“So almighty Tikki, shall you do the honors and turn my friend into amazing spotted heroine so she can go meet her prince charming?”

Tikki giggled and nodded. “Marinette, say the magic words!”

Marinette felt a rush of confidence of the mear thought of transforming into her alter ego and she stood up. “Tikki, spots on!” 

Marinette flexed her muscles after the transformation was complete. Only after a while did she finally notice the pure awe on her best friend’s face.

“What?” she asked a bit confused at the expression.

“I’m sorry, but that was fricking amazing!”

“I… Um… I guess…” Marinette had already gotten pretty used to transforming into Ladybug. Sure she always felt excited and thrilled but it was becoming rather normal for her.

“You guess?! Seriously, I have never seen anything as cool as that ever in my life!”

Marinette just shrugged. Sure she understood why it was amazing for Alya to see her transforming. It was the first time she had actually seen it. Oh my god it was the first the Alya had seen her transform. She had just told Alya she’s Ladybug and that she liked Chat Noir and now she was already going out to meet said person! It was happening way too fast wasn’t it? Oh god she had to back out while she still could!

“No! Stop it! I know that look, you are over thinking things. You are not getting out of this. You are going to meet Chat Noir tonight! You hear me?”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest only to close it right away. Who was she kidding? There was no way she could convince Alya otherwice when she was this determined about something. She should have known that she would end up here for telling Alya about her alter ego and her feelings for Chat. Then again, maybe she had known and it had been her goal all along to get her best friend to push her into action. I mean, she surely hadn’t really believed that Alya would just give some lame advices and leave it at that? Especially since they were talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir, a pair she had even come up with a ship name, Ladynoir. Yeah she had known this would happen and she was actually glad to have a friend like Alya to push her to do this.

“Thank you Alya” she said with gratitude swelling up in her chest.

“Yeah, yeah I know I’m awesome. Now come look how fabulous you look in the mirror and go!”

“Huh?” Marinette asked confused as she stepped in front of the mirror. She had already forgotten about the make-up Alya had put on her. As she stared her reflection with bright red lips and a bit longer and fuller lashes than usual, her cheeks turned crimson red.

Alya chuckled. “Well you certainly won’t need any cheek blush! Too bad you have to wear your suit and mask, we can’t really add anything new into the mix but hey at least your lips are free and now they are looking sexier than ever!”

“I- I can’t go out like this!” Marinette exclaimed, “My lips are downright sinful!”

“You bet they are!”

“No, no… I just look stupid and ridiculous. C’mon Alya can’t we just remove it?”

“No ofcourse not! Your lips look so irresistible right now that Chat Noir will surely fall to your feet the moment he sees you! And they are like the only part we can do anything about with your transformation on! You are so covered…” Alya led out a large gasp, “Your hair!! Your hair is still free! Oh my god I have to do something to your hair!”

“What? No! What’s wrong with my pigtails?” Marinette exclaimed putting her hands protectively on her hair.

“Well nothing per se, but they are pretty ordinary and everyday like! Don’t you wanna look special tonight?”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed. She glanced at her mirror unsurely. 

“Maybe…”

Alya shrieked and jumped up and down excitedly. “Please, please, pretty please can I do your hair?”

Marinette sighed defeatedly. “Fineee… But just do it quickly. I don’t wanna be up all night and it’s already getting dark!”

Alya just smiled pleased and guided her to sit down.

About twenty minutes later Alya basically pushed Marinette out of her room threatening her with embarrassing photos of Marinette that were in her posession if she didn’t go all the way to Chat Noir or keep her “gorgeous hair and sexy lips” intact.

“Oh and BELIEVE me I WILL find out if you even think about destroying my beautiful creation!” she had threatened her. Marinette believed her.

And so, here she was, jumping from roof to roof heading to the place she was supposed to meet Chat Noir for patrol.

Oh patrol… It had seemed like a good idea at the beginning of them being Ladybug and Chat Noir, but she had come to realise as in sake of coming across akumas it was pretty much pointless. Most attacks happened at day times and it was almost unheard of there to be two akumas a day. Yet neither Ladybug or Chat Noir had even suggested of not going to patrols. There were excuses like it was never bad to be safe than sorry and it was good to stay fit. And hey there had been that one time they had actually stopped akuma attack on patrol so it wasn’t for nothing, right?

Even Marinette was starting to admit to herself that their little patrols were more an excuse to be with each other than to actually find akumas. They didn’t exactly get a lot of time during fighting an akuma so it was nice to hang around Chat Noir to talk and … and just be with him.

While thinking of her and Chat’s - obviously Chat came to patrols just because of Ladybug and for the sake of being Chat Noir - reasons for patrol, Marinette began to wonder if her little feelings were even that recent news. Sure she had continuously turn him down and avoid his flirtations with sarcasm and pretending to be annoyed, but… oh god this was giving her a headache. All of a sudden Marinette was doubting her every action towards Chat Noir and her ever being able to deny her lo- likeness towards Chat Noir truthfully. 

Alya was right, now that she had admitted her feelings to herself, she needed to get them out before she exploded from over thinking.

Marinette had arrived on top of the building they were supposed to meet on with Chat Noir. It was hidden from civilians prying eyes from the street or from the windows but it had a clear view around them and the Eiffel Tower was in sight.

She had arrived a little early for their desided meeting time and now Marinette was regretting it badly. Now she had way too much time to think!

She could see the reasons why it was good and well necessary for her to talk this through with Chat now but she was nevertheless screaming inside her head. 

It was too soon! It was too fast! She was too confused about everything right now to add anything new, like Chat Noir knowing about her feelings, to the mix. It was becoming way too complicated in her head! Adrien! She still had a HUGE crush on Adrien. Was she supposed to tell Chat about Adrien? Well surely she couldn’t tell Chat Adrien's name because that could give too much away from her identity. Oh my god, her identity! Did Chat expect her to reveal herself to him? Now? Or even if not now then at some point? Could she reveal it to him? Could she be ready to do that, ever? Would he want to start something right away with her? If Chat Noir liked her, like according to Alya he did, and she liked Chat Noir, it was only to be expected that they acted on it! But how would that work? Could she do it? Again, what about Adrien! Was she somehow cheating both Adrien and Chat Noir when she couldn’t just like one?! Well, Adrien didn’t know about her feelings, at least he wasn’t supposed to know the last she heard! And he hadn’t exactly given that much of signs of reproducing those feelings… And Chat Noir has… Wasn’t it only logical that she should give Chat a chance? Give them a chance? But did Chat Noir even like her? Sure he flirted with her, a lot, like continuously, but did he even mean it? He flirted with everybody! It was just who he was! At least she knew for a fact that Chat had flirted with Marinette at least a little! And it hadn’t exactly seemed that different from how he flirted with Ladybug. Sure, they were the same person, kind of, but he didn’t know that! That was like sound proof that he flirted like that with everybody which would mean he probably didn’t mean it anymore with Ladybug than anyone else!

Marinette had been efficiently walking a circle while her inner thoughts were speeding ahead faster than a race car. She was almost ready to start running to the other direction screaming when two black boots landed before her. As she raised her gaze she was greeted by green eyes behind a black mask, a messy mop of blond hair with black cat ears and a confident slightly arrogant smirk on Chat Noir’s lips.

“Well good evening my Lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most highly appresiated, they really boost my laziness to work because slowly I'm getting addicted to your praise.
> 
> Of course also conscructive critism is welcome! Like pointing out language errors or such, like I've said, English is not my native language so there can be a few. (Also because I write these chapters pretty quickly and post them right away) And telling me about them would be really helpfull because I have an important English exam on Friday so learning from my errors before it is definetly good!
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhangers or such, at least they are more of the soft kind!


	5. Puns and a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy did I get wild with the descriptions... anyway here you go again! I keep thinking that with that chapter I will get that and that resolved intirely but then at some point I just cut it off with a cliffhanger and leave you waiting. Just remember I'm doing it so you can get updates faster!

“Well good evening my Lady” Chat Noir said as he landed before Ladybug. Ladybug had been staring at the ground and was slowly raising her gaze to Chat.

Her hair was different Chat had noticed. It was on one cute bun on top of her head instead of the usual pigtails. It was a little fancier bun because it kind of looked like it had been braided to the state it was. Some loose hairs had escaped the hairdo and made it look more casual yet still being elegant. He liked her hair like this. Yet he also loved the pigtails but this was new, a little different and… cute, so damn cute.

He was a little embarrassed to admit that he had been watching Ladybug a while before accompanying her. She had looked nervous and a little agitated and he had been meaning to ask whether everything was fine or not right after his introduction but as Ladybug raised her gaze he found out that he couldn’t speak for a while.

Like always he had met her eyes first. Noticing that her lashes were a little fuller and longer, gently rounding the amazing blue eyes he so adored. But then he finally noticed her lips and suddenly he could feel his whole face light up in red. His staring at Ladybug’s lips was bad enough as it was but now she had put on lipstick! Bright red lipstick that matched the color of her suit and mask and brought out her cupid’s armor and the graceful shape of them. He was stuck staring them like an idiot for long enough for it to be noticed and he realised his mistake as Ladybug shyly pulled her lips together hiding their crimson red from him.

Chat pulled his hypnotized stare away from Ladybug’s lips by force and tried to focus on her eyes. Well that didn’t really help at all to collect his thoughts back into a coherent form.

It was dark now, the only light shining to the roof from the streetlamps down at ground. The Eiffel tower was glowing in the distance right behind Ladybug, illuminating her in its light. With the romantic night illumination and Chat’s enhanced night vision he could still see Ladybug perfectly and she looked amazing. He knew he always thought Ladybug looked beautiful, more so every time he saw her, but now she looked just… incredible, amazing, more beautiful he had ever seen her before. There was not enough positive adjectives to describe how beautiful she looked to him. If he hadn’t loved her before he sure would have fallen for her at this moment. In a way he did, just like always he found yet again something that made him fall in love with her even more. 

It was such a crushing power that just swept over him. Oh how badly did he want to just confess his love for his Lady. No flirtations no jokes not even puns eventhough they were purrfect. Just him telling her his feelings so she couldn’t doupt his sincerity in any way. So she would just believe him.

His body was feeling really conflicted. At the same time his body was glowing with warmth all over. Ladybugs flying like crazy in his stomach from just looking at her. But then there was also this stabbing pain in his heart when he forced his lips to keep his love confession inside. And oh how much it hurt.

How long had this silence went on? Seconds? Minutes? Years? He could gladly look at Ladybug for all of eternity if he had to but with the fear of her getting mad or uncomfortable he was trying fewerlishly to come up with something to say. What was it he was supposed to ask? Damn those lips had eraised everything even remotely intelligent sounding from his head. How much did he just want to kiss those lips. Would his own lips look as red if he did? Oh no stop it, don’t go there, you need to speak, now!

Pulling some kind of Chat confidence from somewhere inside him he took a relaxed stand, leaning on his staff like a poll and leaving his weight on one foot as the other only lightly brushed the ground with its heel. A namemark Chat grin on his lips.

“What cat got your tongue, bugaboo?” he said with pure flirtation on his tone. It hadn’t been just him in the silence after all, she hadn’t even returned his greeting.

Ladybug seemed to pull herself together as well now that Chat had returned to his normal self. That look, it had been so… it was… he had looked… oh she didn’t even dare to think it.

“Oh shut it with those stupid puns” she remarked as if on instinct.

“Is it a pun when its a common expression?”

“With you saying it, yes.”

“Then pawlease accept my purrest apawlogies.”

Ladybug giggled at that and shocked she slammed her hand at her mouth as soon as the sound was out but it was too late. She looked shocked at Chat who had the same expression on his face. He collected himself quickly plasting yet another, even cockier than before, grin on his face.

“I see you are starting to warm at my purrfect puns, my Lady” he said and even threw a wink at the end.

“No I’m not. Puns are stupid. They are the lowlife of jokes” she remarked averting her gaze from his.

Was that a blush? Had he gotten a giggle AND a blush from her? Had the stars alinged and the gates of hell frozen because what on earth was happening?

“I have you know that puns are the highest form of all humor. They are both clawer and catreffic!”

“I can’t even make sence what you’re saying…”

“Okey I admit, those weren’t my best” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“Mm-hmm”

“But puns are still great!” Chat was pointing at Ladybug accusingly his eyes narrowing as if in warning.

“If you say so” she said with a smile on her lips. Oh those lips Chat noticed again, drawing his gaze from them quickly so he wouldn’t be enchanted from them yet again.

“So…” he drawed out “how are you this fine evening my Lady? You seemed a little nervous when I arrived.”

Ladybug quickly avoided his gaze staring into the Parisian skyline. The red on her cheecks turned brighter.

“I need to… talk to you about something” she said quietly. Chat was instantly on alarm. She sounded so fragile, so uncertain, it was so not like the usual demeanor of the confident Ladybug who fought akumas alongside him. Something must be wrong but what?

“Okey. You can tell my anything” he said, trying to bring reasurence to his voice. She looked like she was afraid. Afraid of what? Chat was desperate to know so he could comfort her, to protect her, but right now he didn’t know what to do. Ladybug had her arms wrapped before her chest. Looking unsurely at him with quick glanses from the ground. Chat didn’t know what to do with his hands anymore. His posture was stiff and hunched. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. Protect her. Tell her that what ever it was that was making her feel like this couldn’t hurt her. He wouldn’t let anything hurt her.

He didn’t approach her. Because what if it was him? Had he done something? And even if it was something else then was it even okay for him to touch her? Would he make her uncomfortable? Sure they touched each other all the time but it was playful, meaningless, a must when they were fighting akumas together. Now she seemed on the guard, afraid. And he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to comfort her in that way.

Ladybug carefully walked away to go sit on the a raised platform on the roof. She had her arms wrapped around her. Was she cold? God how much he just wanted to wrap his arms around her! Yet he didn’t. Carefully, observing Ladybug’s reaction, he approached her and sat alongside her. She didn’t seem to mind. He still left space between them, just in case.

“So… what is it that you want to tell me?”

Ladybugs thoughts were in a inner war yet again. She was second guessing everything and still wanted to escape this whole situation. It would be just so much easier to ignore this whole thing, continue like usually, right?

Chat didn’t see how many thoughts were currently flying through Marinette’s mind. All he saw was quiet Ladybug with her long lashes brushing her cheecks as her gaze stayed downward. He stayed patient as Ladybug was working through her fears. He didn’t even dare to think about saying any kind of joke or a pun or a flirt, this wasn’t that kind of moment.

Finally Ladybug raised her eyes to his and they were stuck just staring at each other’s eyes, the air between them feeling like it had run out of oxygen as their connection felt like ellectric shocks between them. Ladybug blinked slowly, Chat observing the motion in almost like slow motion. She breathed deeply and then this small smile was on her lips.

“I don’t know how to say this. I’m really… I can’t even figure out what I’m feeling but I have to, I need to get this out. I- I…”

“Yes?” he prompted gently a small carefull smile on his lips.

Ladybug closed her eyes mumbling something so quietly and uncoherently that it didn’t make any sence to Chat. His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of her expression. Little did he know that Ladybug was counting in her head.

“two..one.. I have feelings for you” she said her voice as steady and calm as she could keep it. Then she opened her eyes in surprise of her own words because originally the sentence had been “I think I have feeling for you” and yet it had come out like that. And knowing Chat was there that Chat had heard it, flod this overwhelming relief and certainty over her. She wasn’t questioning it anymore. She knew it was the truth. She had feelings for Chat. Romantic feelings. It all seemed so clear and wonderful for a second.

Then that second was gone. She had opened her eyes and seen the look on Chat’s face and at once all the insecurities and doupts came rushing back like they had never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wanted to draw it out and make this revelation longer with avoidance and akuma attacks but I kind of wanted to avoid drama... get ready some really fluffy fic with less the clishe drama than usual, hopefully


	6. Marinette don't jump to conclusions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for not updating in like ages. I've been feeling guilty about it if that makes you feel better. I don't know, I was hit with kind of a writers block and laziness. But I'm most productive at night so here's an update! Short, and with a "cliffhanger" and an awkward stop because I'm also very tired at night and I want to go to sleep but I also want to give you a new chapter. So here you go!
> 
> And oh my god, sorry for the angst. Not really sure where that came from. I have fluff planned ahead so just hang in there!

“Chat?” Ladybug asked scared when the silence had continued a bit too long. Chat Noir was just staring at her, frozen. 

“Please say something?” Oh my god this was such a mistake. Why had she done this? She was ruining everything! Their partnership would never be the same! Of Course the flirting had just been Chat Noir being Chat Noir. He didn’t really care about her any deeper than as his crime fighting partner.

The pressure on Marinette’s chest felt like someone was crushing her heart in their fist. She had fix this, fast. Make things go back to normal.

“I- I’m sorry. I- I didn’t mean that. Chat…” Ladybug tried to laugh, the awkward forced giggle wasn’t that convincing, “I was just joking. Haha, right?”

Maybe she was going a bit fast with her assumptions. Chat hadn’t really been silent that long. But she was going on thousand miles an hour just like always. Her speak was fast and slurring as she was going through all five stages of grief in like five seconds.

“I mean… You joke like this all the time so you can’t really blame me for inconsiderate joking, you know? You can’t be angry with me!”

Chat Noir was still frozen in place. The frigging idiot didn’t realise the size of the panic and overload Ladybug was going through in her mind as his mind had gone through a whole meltdown of its own with Ladybug’s words. If he had he would have stopped Ladybug’s assumptions fast and clean and not allow them to fly this out of proportion.

“I- I- Umm… Let’s just forget this? I mean no big deal, right? I- I should leave… I’m sorry” Ladybug took a shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears. This was her first time of actually confessing her feelings to someone. And Chat hadn’t said anything. He hadn’t done anything. The response couldn’t be clearer, right? He didn’t feel the same way. She had been wrong. She… He- he rejected her. She…

The nausea and overwhelming grief that was flushing over her was drowning. She had already difficult of breathing. She took a shaky breath as she got up hand reaching for her yoyo. She was so ready to flee the scene. So she could break down and cry. Just cry…

As Ladybug moved Adrien finally became to his senses and realised what was happening and what Ladybug had babbled on AFTER the “I have feelings for you”. With a quick move he grabbed Ladybug’s hand that was reaching for her yoyo.

“Wait! No! Don’t!” Chat got up so he was standing beside Ladybug. He pressed her hand on his chest with two hands and a tight grip so she wouldn’t be able to escape. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just froze… I- I didn’t mean to do that. Please don’t leave Ladybug…” suddenly Chat pulled Ladybug flush to his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He crushed her in his hold so tight because he was so afraid he was letting go this. This amazing opportunity. No he couldn’t.

“Please don’t leave me Ladybug”, he whispered into her hair.

Now it was Ladybug’s turn to be frozen in place. Everything was going so fast. Well, technically it was her fault originally, but still, it was just going so fast that she just couldn’t understand what was happening. Chat had rejected her. Right? But he was hugging her. It… He… What did this mean? He didn’t want her to leave? She- What- Chat…

Yet as confused as her brain was, she couldn’t help soon relaxing into Chat’s embrace. He was hugging her so tight and Ladybug hugged him just as tight back. They were just like two drowning idiots hanging onto each other for life. Both too in shock to really think clearly. Ladybug was crying. It had started as she thought that Chat had rejected her. Now she was just confused and it was all her pent up emotions releasing as crying. She pressed her face to Chat’s chest and clung to him tighter. His smell was so comforting. It was so him. So safe.

To outsider’s eyes their embrace was weirdly long. Fortunately there wasn’t any bypassers on the roof so they were spared from any weird looks. To them time didn’t even matter as they didn’t even notice it. Minute by minute they both calmed down and started to relax. Ladybug stopped crying and her breathing became even once more. She rearranged her head and pressed her ear to Chat’s chest. She could hear his heartbeat that was calming down to a steady strong heartbeat just like hers.

Eventually they relaxed their hold of each other and separated from each other.

“Ladybug…” Chat started and he had to took one deep breath so he could continue, “I… I’m not sure what just happened. I don’t care if you were kidding… I- I need to make something clear. I have feelings for you. I care about you more than just as my partner. I have never lied about my feelings. I- I truly lo-”

“Wait, no”, Ladybug interjected quickly. Her heartbeat had once again taken a very fast pace. Chat’s heart took a small break with Ladybug’s words as horror settled over him.

“I- I didn’t lie Chat. I only said that because I panicked when you didn’t say anything”, as hard as it was for her to get the words out, it wasn’t like Ladybug to lie. Especially in a situation like this. “I, too, have feelings for you. But… But what you were about to say… I’m just not ready to go there yet…” Of Course she knew what Chat would have said. And yes, she loved him too. Just… Just not yet loved loved him. If that makes any sense.

“Okay. Okay, that’s okay. We don’t have to go there yet.”

There was a pause after that as neither of them really knew what to say next. Marinette was feeling guilty for making Chat submit to her will just like that. She shouldn’t be the dictator of Chat confessing his feelings… but… but she just couldn’t hear them yet because she wasn’t ready to say them back.

“But… Um… I hate to ask this if this is an awkward question but… Where do we go from here?”

“Um…”


	7. I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I'm like really, really sorry it has taken me like... forever to update. No promises about the next update either, although I shall try to be quicker about it... Hey if you wanna suffer about not getting updates I did just post a new new fic with its first chapter! Tough it's like a total 180 from this fluffy piece with some blind!ladybug and hurt and... jeah

Just a quick recap would be nice, ladybug thought. So she had confessed her feelings, thought that she had been rejected, Chat Noir had hugged her and then he had said he had feelings for her too. He almost said the L-word already. Yeah... still not ready for that.

And just now… He had asked where do we go from here.

“I- I don’t know… I guess my plan didn’t go further than confessing my feelings to you… It was the hardest part until now?”

“Okay…” Chat draw out, “Umm… What about I threw some suggestions around and you tell me what you are okay with?”

“Jeah, jeah… Yes… Let’s do that”, Ladybug said walking a small circle and shaking her hands, almost like she was preparing for something physical, “Okay, shoot”, she said coming back in front of Chat. Quite near actually, she was painfully reminded of their height difference as she had to look up to see Chat´s face.

Ladybug saw how Chat took a second to look at her lips before speaking. “Okay… scenario one, we do nothing?”

“What… Is that what you want?” Ladybug asked, hurt clear in her voice.

“No! No, no, it’s not. I just started with that so we are both clear that that isn’t our option. So… it’s not right?”

“Umm… No, I don’t want that. I mean, yes, that isn’t our option.”

Chat smiled this lovestruck happy smile for a second before continuing and becoming serious yet again. Though, a smile still tucked at his lips.  
“So… Scenario two… We start dating?”

Ladybug seemed a little shocked and surprised by this. “Oh yeah… right. That’s like the second option… I mean um… yes? I guess?”

“You… guess?”

“No, I mean I know… I um… I am a little confused as to… how.”

“How?”

“Yes, how? How… What would our dating be like? What would we do?”

“I um… Go on official dates?”

“Official dates?”

“Jeah… Jeah. Ladybug would you go on a date with me?”

Ladybug was once again a little starstruck for a second. Then her expression changed into thoughtfulness as she collected her thoughts. Yes, dating is like the only smart… The only option, as 1. Do nothing and 2. Jump into a relationship just like that, weren’t really options right now.

“Yes”, she finally said. Not ‘okay?’. Not ‘I guess’. No she wanted to give a clear honest answer, to herself as much as Chat Noir.

As Chat’s face light up with one of the happiest smile she had seen on his face… like ever, ladybug was suddenly having lots and lots of butterflies in her stomach.

“Yes. Yes. You said yes. I… um… eh… Please don’t judge me or change your mind but I just…” suddenly Chat took a couple steps back, made a backflip and pumped his fist in the air with a silent ‘Jeah!’ on his lips.

After the initial surprise, Ladybug crossed her hands over her chest and gave Chat a dry “Are you serious?” -face. Chat atleast had the audacity to look a little bashful.

“Right sorry”, he said and walked back to Ladybug. Taking one of her hands and giving it a gentle kiss Chat gave Ladybug a sweet smile. “My Lady, you honor me with this privilege of taking you on a date.” Chat stood back up, “Now, as I was the one to ask you. Don’t worry, this date is on me. Would… let’s see… friday night at eight be alright with you, my Lady?”

Ladybug smiled at Chat. “I think so, yeah”, she said. Wow, the butterflies in her stomach were going WILD.

Chat took a deep breath. “Okay, so friday night at eight. We meet here. Now… if you excuse me I have a burning need to scream. So… I shall see you then?”

Marinette giggled at that. “Yes, see you at then.

Chat was already turning away as Ladybug suddenly yelled. “No! Wait!” 

Worried Chat turned back. Had she changed her mind? But before he had the chance to do or say anything, Ladybug rose to her toes, put her other hand on his cheek, the other on his shoulder and gave him a light sweet kiss on his cheek. The warm feeling of her lips on his skin set his whole body on fire and he was frozen on the spot.

“Okay… Bye”, Ladybug said her cheeks as red as her suit. And once again, frozen to the spot as he was, Chat had no time to do anything before Ladybug had already turned and swung her yoyo. Already swinging away before he had even time to open his mouth. Ladybug spared him a last glance and a wave before she disappeared behind a building.

“Oh… I’m in way over my head, I think I’m gonna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I use the word um a lot... But umm... Hopefully not annoyingly much. Sorry that I curse you with short chapters... Okay next chapter is gonna be like really amazing with both Marinette and Adrien freaking out and it's gonna be long and beautiful and THEN we are gonna get to the date, ohhoho I have plaaans for that!


	8. Panicking... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette keeps fearing the future and once again the Common Sense Alya is there to guide her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Sorry for the loooong time between updates... I'm lazy sometimes... Anyway... Here's a new one if anyone is still going to be reading this fic!

“Oh my god, ohmygod ohmygod, ohmygodohmygodohmygod”, Marinette repeated as she paced around Alya’s room. Yes, instead of going home she had ended up here because her brain Wasn’t Functioning. And she needed help.

“Marinette relax! And stop walking before you walk a hole on my floor!” Alya sat on her bed looking at Marinette with slight amusement because it was just so her. How on earth she could be a confident superhero at times and a emotional mess on others was beyond her. Her nature was just so different as Marinette than as Ladybug. Another reason why she hadn’t even suspected Marinette of being Ladybug even though it was So Obvious.

Marinette stopped for a second but was back to pacing in another and Alya just rolled her eyes.

“It went great even! You both like each other! You are going on a date! Why are you being such a Marinette?”

“Because-!” Marinette flailed her arms but then stopped and turned to look at her friend with narrowed eyes. “Did you just use my name as some kind of adjective?”

“Jeah. Being Marinette. Marinetteing. As in excessively worrying about small things and getting worked up way too quickly.”  
“Hey!”

“I’m sorry, sorry! But you do realise you do this quite often? Especially if it comes to boys. Or more specifically, before this it had been about a boy, Adrien, but I see this can be applied to all of your crushes.”

Marinette deflated and came to sit down next to Alya with her gaze downcast and her shoulders slumped.

“I know I just…” Marinette let out a big sad sigh.

“Hey I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. You know there is another description for ‘Marinetteing’”

“Huh?”

“Being Marinette, as in standing up for yourself and others when someone, ahem Chloe, is being unjust. Being kind to everyone and being someone everyone can be inspired of.”

“W-what? I’m not-”

“Yes you are! You are like our own justice warrior. You never hesitate to protect your friends and help everyone out if they need help. You are our class president! Marinette you’re like a natural born leader, in and out of the suit. And it’s almost strange how you can’t see it yourself sometimes.”

“Well yeah… But I’m clumsy and can’t stop stuttering around Adrien and…”

“Shhh… Marinette, give yourself some credit every once in awhile okay? It’s okay to have faults. And doubts. But you just have to work through them. Without worrying about every single little detail.”

“But I- I-”

“Marinette, repeat after me. It’s going to be okay.”

“I-It’s going to be okay?”  
“No, no. Say it like you mean it.”

Taking couple deep breaths Marinette collected herself some strength. “It’s going to be okay.” She said getting some strength behind her voice.

“That’s my girl!”

“Good job Marinette!” Even Tikki supplied in.

Marinette gave a shy smile to her friends.

“Now how about you tell me calmly what it is that has you so worked up about? So we can work through it, calmly.”

“I uh… I don’t know… I… I guess I just a panicked a little because I- I- I kissed him.”

There was a small sound from Alya (She was hearing her biggest OTP had just kissed after all) but she sipped her mouth tightly closed and kept herself from exploding. So that Marinette could continue.

“W-Well it was just a kiss to his cheek and I ran away right after doing it but still… It… It’s well… Technically it isn’t, but it kind of was our first kiss?”

“It kind of was your first kiss?” Alya asked.

“W-Well… I don’t know… I did kiss him just on the cheek and well I kind of have kissed him before he just doesn’t remember-”

“Ladybug has kissed Chat before?! When?” Alya exclaimed, unable to keep her outrage and excitement at bay anymore.

“Um… Well… During Dark Cupid, Chat got hit and he was controlled by the akuma and so to break the spell I kissed him…”

“What?! And I didn’t get it on video?!” Alya yelled her arms flying up. Marinette gave her a wide eyed look and Alya calmed down, pulling her hands back to her lap.

“Sorry, sorry. Just got a little too Ladybloggerly. Continue…” Alya rolled her hand gesturing to Marinette to talk to her more.

“We-Well… I don’t know what to say anymore. I’m just shocked. And scared. Because what if something happens? We don’t work out? What would happen to our partnership? And what about Adrien? Should I tell Chat that I like someone else too? What if he doesn’t approve? What if he wants to know my identity? What if he doesn’t like me as Marinette? What if he hates me?” Marinette was speaking so fast that Alya had difficulties keeping on. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Marinette! Slow doooown. You have so many what ifs that you are just worrying about a future that may or may not happen without a reason! So what if there’s a chance that things won’t work out? What are you going to do? Quit before even trying? There’s no point in that. You need to stop worrying about the what ifs and just… I don’t know… Roll with things? Let things go on with their own accord and worry when there is actually something happening to worry about.”

“I uh… Yes… You’re right… I just…” Marinette let out a sigh. “I can’t just stop thinking of all the possible bad outcomes instead of the good… I- I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you! And what possible outcomes? I can guarantee that Chat will never hate you.”

“How can you know that? You don’t really know Chat.”

“Well okay… I only know Chat as what he shows in the surface. But you know what I see on the surface? The fact that Chat adores you and respects you. And hey… I may not know Chat but you do! Do you honestly think Chat would hate you?”

“No… I guess not… But what if he realises he doesn’t actually like me? Or… or that he doesn’t like me… Marinette. What if he only likes Ladybug?”

“You need to relax with those what ifs, you are honestly just beating yourself down with no reason. They are what ifs because you don’t know if they are true or not. And believing that only the bad outcomes are possible isn’t healthy.”

“Alya is right Marinette! You shouldn’t worry about things that haven’t even happened yet.” Tikki landed on Marinette’s shoulder and gently leaned against her neck for comfort.

“Yeah… And why do you think that Chat wouldn’t like you Marinette?”

“Because I’m clumsy and I- I stutter?”

“You are also brave, smart, funny and kind! Couple flaws won’t make him not like you!”

Marinette sighed once again and gave a weak smile to Alya. “Thanks…”

“And hey! You got a date with the catboy! You shouldn’t be sad! You should be elated! Happy!”

“You- You are right, again, I am actually happy… Happy that he does like me back.” The smile grew on Marinette’s lips as he thought about Chat and this warm feeling grew once more on the bottom of her stomach.

“There you go! Keep your focus on that instead of the big scary monster of a future you like to create in your head. Tell me about your happy future with ten guinea pigs and two kids named Catbug and Bugipurr.”

Marinette giggled at that. “Catbug and Bugipurr? Where on earth did you come up with those names?”

Alya shrugged giggling herself. “I dunno. I just tried to come up with names for Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s children.”

“I think I would just name them with normal names, though.”

Alya shrugged again. “Nah… I don’t really care, as long as I’m gonna be the aunt Alya they love the most.”  
Marinette giggled again. Then smiled a warm grateful smile at Alya. “Thank you Alya. I'm so glad you’re my friend. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I don’t either, you are completely hopeless without me!”

Marinette laughed and then embraced her friend in a tight hug. Alya hugged her back with a warm smile on her lips as well.

“Okay, okay. So are you good now? You can go home without going over an emotional breakdown, right?” Alya said as they separated.

“Yeah, yeah I think so.”

“Good, good. Go on then because it’s friggin late and I wanna go to sleep already. Tomorrow’s a school night after all, remember?”

“Yeah, I should go. See you tomorrow at school!”

“Yep!”

Without further ado, Marinette rose up and called on her transformation so she could get back home as Ladybug. She waved at Alya as she slipped outside from her window and threw her yoyo into the distance to swung herself to the air.

It’s going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love<3 You can even chasten me about how long it takes for me to update this. Maybe the guilt will keep my inspiration and energy up!XD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this outside of ao3 and realized the reveal was starting to be quite long so I decided to cut it. I hope you enjoyed the start!


End file.
